


I happen to find you quite extraordinary

by Revengeofthecookie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Droid husbands, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humanized droids, M/M, R2 honestly needs a hug, War vet r2, Wiped Memories, c3po - Freeform, c3po doesn’t remember that much at all, r2 remembers all of it, r2d2 - Freeform, r2xc3po, tried my best at fluff, tsundere-ish c3po
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revengeofthecookie/pseuds/Revengeofthecookie
Summary: “Well,um,i suppose...” Cecilio took a deep breath,desperately trying to gather the right words to say. “I find you quite extraordinary...”In which this poor golden boi cant remember the past,and Arthur has to do it for him,despite how much it may hurt him.I admit it’s inspired by that su scene in which steven esentially says to Pearl:”i think you’re pretty great...”





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay,disclaimer: this is obviously my first fic,so keep that in mind. Constructive criticism is HIGHLY appreciated,despite me only doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy my attempt at writing these adorable idiots :D  
Also this is lowkey short,but i have many storries planned for this underrated ship.
> 
> Also,of course,Starwars and all of its characters belong to George Lucas. The story is inspired by a scene in Steven universe in later chapters. Enjoy this mess.

Also,to clarify some stuff:  
I like writing about the humanoid droids,so here’s two small descriptions:

Edit: changed the name from Arthur to Arturito because it sounded much better.

R2: Arturito (nicknamed Artoo);engineer,loves mischief and trouble,curses like a sailor,5’2 ish?? Has all memories,Somehow speaks english

C3po: Cecilio,protocol servant,posh snob (jk he’s a sweetheart),5’8-ish?? Speaks too many languages,has lost a big chunk of his memories in an...’accident’

-ok lets do thisss-

“O-oh my goodness,Arturito!”gasped Cecilio in amazement.” It’s so delightful! I truly didn’t expect such beauty!”  
Indeed, Naboo was simply beautiful,much,much more beautiful then he assumed it would be. Despite all of Arturito’s excitement over going there for a well deserved vacation, he was not prepared for such a view. Cecilio was really surprised his counterpart even knew of this planet; afterall,despite being a traveller,how could Artoo go to such a place? It seemed a bit unlike him to choose such a peaceful,remote planet with his personality...but alas,they were there,and they were going to have fun.  
“Say it then...”,he replied,huge grin settling itself on his face.  
“Say what?”  
“Oh you know...the fact that i was right,and you were wrong-“  
“WrOnG?-“  
“Cmon,admit it,you like it here! I was right! Like always!”  
“That is hardly the truth you little-“  
“Suuuure~like you didn’t use to love it here.”  
“Love?love it...here?”,he asked in a confused tone.  
“Don’t you remember how much you annoyed me the first time we came here?You were all like: ‘Goodness this view,such beauty! Oh my dandy goodness Artoo! Oh in the makers name,this is splendiiid,you were surely righteous in sayin-“  
“I do n o t talk like that!!” He scoffed.“And i’ve never said that either!”  
“Mhmmm,you’re actually right. You said ‘GooDnEss’ three times-“  
“Stop lying you rascal!! I’ve never said that! I’ve NEVER BEEN HERE either! Honestly your circuits are so old,you require a maintenance check!”  
“...I..” he opened up his mouth,clearly with the intention to retaliate. But it as almost as whatever else he had to say fizzled on the tip of his tongue into thin air,getting lost. The only thing he could do was stare at him,with a puzzled,surprisingly sad look. All that took place were a few seconds of very unconfortable silence. This wasn’t like them at all! Finally,taking his eyes off him,he decided to turn back,slowly heading for the ship.  
“..You know what? I’ll uh-Luke actually told me to do a maintanence check on the combustors when we got here.” he spoke carefully.  
“But didn’t you just check-“  
“I’ll get to you later.”

“Strange”,Cecilio thought to himself. He could’ve sworn he already took care of whatever problem he went to solve. But still,it was Artoo. And despite hating it,his lover’s stubborness saved them many times,especially when he listened to the cloudcity’s strange woman,DESPITE Cecilio STRONGLY urging him not to. It was a STRANGER afterall,it wasn’t like he was jealous or anything...right? Right! Probably...yes.  
A few minutes later,he reached their main chamber,in a small,peaceful house which seemed to have belonged to an old farmer. There were many interesting tools,but they were lying in complete disorder everywhere!! And the windows were dusty,the air was almost unbreathable,not to mention the rest of the house’s condition....terrible.  
This was unneceptable! He already had to endure the messiness in Arthurs chamber,but THIS? No.  
Hoping it would both pass the time and ease his mind of him,Cecilio did one of the things he did best at: order.  
Everyone back at the station knew how much Cecilio loved and appreciated impecable order. Arthur knew it the most: how could he not when he bugged him everyday to clean his work place! And the nitwick would never listen! ”Honestly”...Cecilio murmured. What an unlikely pair they were. A messy mechanic and a protocol servant who fully enjoyed tidying up. A too pacient,calm person like him with a messy,foul mouthed idiot. His idiot,his annoyingly lovable idiot.  
He sighed sadly. Cleaning up surely didn’t do a good job at taking his mind off him. Where was he anyway at this hour. It was starting to get pretty dark outside,the sun set shining beautifully to the now not so dusty window. He took a peek outside;no Arturito. That meant no good,no rest. No purpose of going here if he wasn’t there with him.  
And so he sat. And started waiting...


	2. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY i got time for an update! Yayyy :D

“Where is he?”  
The unsettling question kept creeping inside of Cecilio’s mind. Where was Arturito? Why wasn’t he there by now? Was he still at their ship? He surely must’ve been done with the combustors by now...He tried everything he could: cleaning a bit,checking his transmitter thirteen times,and taking a nap (if one could even call it that). His husband was missing,and the fact he just had a horrible nigtmare he was still shaken from did NOT make things better.  
It seemed like yesterday,despite it happening almost 7 andorian years ago. He just HAD to go on that godawful mission to destroy that...monstrosity with Luke. The ‘Deathstar’ seemed to be its name. Cecilio didn’t care however,all he cared about was how that weapon was able to take out a p l a n e t and his Arturito had to go there,to face it alone!  
Well,that was quite a lie,as he was not alone per se,but it was a different type of loneliness for the two of them to not be together...the worst type,the type they were usually forced to acustom to during the war. The stress both of them experienced caused by being apart,not to mention by Artoo’s head almost being blown off completely still haunted him.  
The more he closed his eyes,the more he saw that godawful image of the unconcious mechanic BLEEDING OUT in his arms,his chest mangled,bits and circuits lost everywhere. And it disturbed him even more how nobody seemed to notice until he noticed. How could they just send him out in the open as such,then forget about him?! The anger was bubbling up in Cecilio’s chest,but he knew better then anyone how useless it was. Despite everything,they were still part droids,and the mistreatment that came with it may never change. At least they were allowed to leave their positions,even for a little while,to forget about it all,to just avoid that certain kind of loneliness that would cause so much pain and stress.  
But if that was the case,WHERE was Artoo? What if he refused to come back?? Cecilio stood up,feeling the need to pace around the room to ease his nervousness. He didn’t consider the possibility.What if he indeed refused to come back? He took faster steps towards the door,listening patiently. Still,nothing.  
Why would he refuse to come back? Was he upset? About what? Artoo wasn’t the type to not clarify exactly why he would be upset at the moment something bad happened to him. It was simply his sass speaking out,like usual. Cecilio couldn’t think of an answer,until he remembered their exchange of words right before Artoo left:

“And i’ve never BEEN HERE EITHER!”

So...was that all? That idiot couldn’t possibly still be upset about his small lashout,right? Right?  
No...Cecilio could sometimes read Artoo to an impressive degree,and he knew the moment Artoo chose to do a random check instead of going to their new place to stay for the night,that something was wrong. He softened as he remembered that uncharacteristic,sad look he gave him...that wasn’t like him at all! But they always bickered,why would Arturito care about THIS specific fight?!  
He decided that the best course of action was to ask him personally.  
So,with a transmitter in hand and thin,yellow jacket hanging loose over his shivering body,he went out in search of him.


	3. I found you, but not your reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKE SO  
OVER 100 HITS?? WTF!? THANK YOU D’:!! I WILL finish this by the way!! I decided to split this into 5 chapters even if they’re short as hecc from what i usually write.  
Ps: Merry xmas (for those who celebrate it) and a happy new year to y’all <3

At first it was just walking. Walking with a little worry in himself, for reasons which he was not aware of yet.  
Cecilio hated to admit he didn‘t know exactly how much time it took him to find the ship. It could‘ve been maybe a few minutes, but they surely felt like hours. Especially when walking all by himself, in such darkness. He smiled fondly, yet felt saddened; this could NEVER happen with Artoo, not even if he wished for it. It was just too much fun to bicker, chat or even sitting in complete silence while they both worked. As long as they knew the other was RIGHT there, what reason could they possibly have for worrying?  


Well, now the blonde DID have a reason to worry, and a very good one at that. But maybe all could come back to normal once he reached their ship. Ah yes, he could almost picture it; Artoo accidentally falling asleep on the combustor just after finishing his work. It wouldn't be the most surprising thing he’d done. And although it would seem very natural of him to do it, this was one of the few things he could never reprimand him for. He barely got enough rest already, and it was adorable to see his confused and grumpy face once he realized what had happened when he woke up. But at-least he rested, and that in itself was enough.  


But he grew more and more confused the closer he got to the ship. The communicator seemed to not be on, which could explain him not answering. But nothing was on, meaning no one had been there to turn it on, meaning...  


Cecilio’s heart dropped instantly.  


Artoo wasn’t on the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And then it was running.  


The worst part? This time he DEFINETLY did not know where he was headed. And he was an awful runner as well.  


It seemed pointless, like running everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He hated so much to admit how scared he felt in that moment; tears started to blurry his vision almost making him trip a few times. But a call, almost like an instinct kept telling him to try running a little bit faster, which he did.  


The same voice kept screaming in his head despite it; he was too HARSH, he was too SLOW, and it was his FAULT. He couldn’t understand why, why was his loved one acting so strange, why was all of this happening, why was he even crying in that second. He just told the TRUTH, he’d never been there, he’d never even heard of this godawful planet which he now started to despise more then ever.  


He stopped for a minute, gasping desperately for air, and forcing him to stay in place and look around at the forest. Well, it WAS a shame just how mesmerizing the place could be. The pale moon was shining powerfully across the deep violet sky, its light being caught in the bright blue ripples of the water. It was almost more breathtaking then his run, but he knew he had no time to waste, as he could enjoy the view later, preferably with his husband.  


He then carried on, circling the lake as best as he could. He knew he passed at least three old bridges, again, a beautiful thing to see. They were so nicely made, pictures of all sorts of demigods and heathens being painted on them, as they seemed to collide in an endless war. Truly works of art.  


But his eyes started to water again. Oh, how he’d ramble to Artoo about it, despite maybe annoying him slightly. He seemed the only one who at least made an attempt to understand what he enjoyed, even if not much came out of it. He himself tried with mechanics, but the idea was soon disregarded. But he felt so saddened at just how much he missed him in what seemed to be such a short time, especially compared during the battles in which the mechanic joined Luke! At least the young polite master seemed to actually feel sorry for them; sorry enough to plead with Leia to give them a bit of free time to themselves. And she reluctantly agreed, only because they were some of her most trusted forces, and if something happened to them, something would happen to the rebellion, and her as well. They were the only legacy she got from her biological parents, and surprisingly, they turned out to be more then decent companions for her. She knew they deserved something.  
And yet that something was nothing but trouble and sadness, even if not by her choice.  


He almost wished for her to never have agreed with this, when his line of thought was interrupted by something. A shadow, a figure- his figure, Artoo’s figure!!  


Cecilio leaped towards the shadow, his mouth too dry to call his name, his eyes too filled with tears to see clearly, his mind too preoccupied with what he’ll do to realise his speed. Sure, he could bicker with him, scolding him for how rude it was to just go missing like that...  


...But in that moment, he just wanted to jump back into his arms again.


	4. Let’s just talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this’ll be a little longer one for the real ones out there.

Cecilio could feel a shiver go down his spine at the others words: 

“I CAN hear you you know? You’re always loud as fuck, not just when complaining.” 

How could he have possibly known he was right behind him?? Cecilio could swear he did not make a single sound, as not even his breathing could be heard by anyone besides himself. Sure, it was very unlike him to be able to sneak around and be quiet, without one complaint leaving his mouth, but it was only because of how scared he really was. Only when feeling really anxious was he quiet. But he also _was a translator_, and one of his primary functions was _etiquette and dialogue_, it was only natural of him to blabber as much as he did. 

“A-ah! How dare you you little-“ the blonde stuttered, trying to regain his composure, “Of course I’m complaining if- what made it OKAY for you to just RUN AWAY from me?!” 

“Hey I didn’t-” 

“Yes you DID! Why else would you be here at this hour without even telling me?!” 

The other refused to look at him, preferring to just stay turned around the way Cecilio found him in. The fact that he refused to answer such a simple thing was what really started to sadden the blonde even more. Did he not trust him enough to do it? That couldn’t possibly be the case, they told each other everything, and truly anything- how their day was, their emotions, their problems, what projects they were hoping to finish or what missions they were preparing for and excited to go in- _everything_! Yet he couldn’t even get from him what exactly he was troubled by? 

“You said we came here so we could ‘have fun’ _together_! You were so excited and bugged me relentlessly while I was working on mistress Leia’s papers because of it, and now that we’re finally here, you just plan to throw that all away?” he kept inquiring, stepping closer and closer to him. 

“I-“ 

“And you refuse to even TALK to me! Have i really upset you this much?” 

“What?! No-“ 

“How can you say that when you refuse to even LOOK at me Artoo?” he barely managed to whisper, in one of the most hurt tones Arturito has _ever_ heard in his _life_... “Am i that unpleasant to be around? Do you regret bringing me here so much you felt the need to run away, t-to avoid me? Did _I_ ruin everything again? Because if so I-I... I’m really sorry.... I didn’t mean t-“ 

He cut himself off, but it was too late. He was so close to Arturito he was able to hear his quiet sobbing, accompanied by very irregular breathing. Oh no, oh no goddammit, everything but Cecilio crying- he knew he _fucked up_ whenever he made him cry. That was the breaking point, enough was enough. 

“Goldenrod come on, don’t do this right now-“ he pleaded getting up, grabbing both of his hands in his own, and squeezing him as tight as he could. “Hey, hey look at me! I’m looking at you! I’m not mad at _you_ for fucks sake!” 

But the other just kept sobbing harder, making it extremely difficult for himself to see. Godd he hated seeing him like this. He was usually restless without his other half around, and when he finally had him for himself, he ruins his mood. “Great job, way to go Artoo!” he scolded himself mentally. He hated these organic emotions, which, to his shame, didn’t yet grow to understand perfectly, despite both of them becoming part andorian for at least 20 years. Besides, there were very few he’d grown to like, and one of those was the warm feeling when he embraced Cecilio in a hug, just like in that moment. 

“I’m sorry Threets...” he said, also feeling the others grip. “I’m sorry i acted like such a dick. You’re right, i shouldn’t have ran away, and i certainly shouldn’t have left you all alone on a planet you don’t know. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?” 

“I just want you to tell me what’s wrong, so I could help you, you- short rascal!” 

“Ouch” Artoo chuckled, “is that the best you’ve got?” 

“Yes, for the time being. I’m not the one who has some explaining to do.” 

“I guess that’s fair.” He looked to his left, biting his lip in frustration. How the hell was he gonna put it to him?! Should he just be direct?? It seemed to mostly always do the trick. “Say, for how long have we known each other sweetheart?” 

“I believe..for exactly 25 andorian years.” 

“Okay. And how exactly did we meet?” 

“Well I remember waking up in the old medical bay, after an unknown procedure was done on my old, robotic body. I was in desperate need of a maintenance check, and you were the only one who helped me with it.” 

“Right, well... what would you say if..” 

“If?” 

“If I said all of that was false. If I said that we didn’t meet at a medical bay, nor 25 years ago?” 

“I...I can not believe one word that you are saying. Please do not proceed to make fun of me Artoo or I swear I’ll-“ 

“I’m not lying. You’d know better then anyone I don’t usually lie- to _you_ anyway.” 

“But, but that is impossible, I don’t remember anything past that occurrence-“ 

“Your memories were wiped.” 

“Oh-oh my..” his voice trembled, along with his body. “And you never told me any of this?” 

“No. If I did, I could’ve gotten you killed.” 

“Oh dear me-“ 

“But I’m going to tell you now. I’m going to answer every single question you could have. Absolutely everything. 

_But you have to answer one question for me first._”


	5. You’re extraordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. This will be hella longer then the rest of my chapters. Let’s get over this mess.

_ “Do you really not remember this place? Or any of your memories here?”_

The question scared him at this point. He didn’t. He. Didn’t. He actually had been here, on this planet, maybe even close to this lake or in ** this ** exact spot, and he couldn’t have known. He could’ve enjoyed or hated this place, maybe even been there with Arturito and he wouldn’t know. All of this seemed so sudden, so new and definetly so, so terrifying- it’s not exactly an everyday thing for your memories to be deleted. 

_Did he mess up somehow? Was it a punishment? But if so what could he have possibly done or said to earn him such a cruel act? Maybe he was mailfunctioning, but even so, wouldn’t a repair have been enough? And how would he even have mailfunctioned? C3po clearly remembered his old body, that still performed well in his various activities, with a memory of over 6 million languages, and almost brand new, shining golden plates. It earned him quite a reputation, along with several insults from Arturito about looking like a flashlight in a droid form. Even then he was a rude little thing! _

But he didn’t have all the time in the world to contemplate his unknown wrongdoings. Artoo, who now settled himself just a few inches away from the blonde in the tall grass, was giving him a stern look, clearly waiting for an answer. 

He felt even more afraid, despite the lack of reasons to. No one else was there, and even if there was, it would certainly be hard work to find the two all hidden. No, this wasn’t his usual fear of being found out, it was something different and caused him to just be quiet. 

“Are you upset that I told you?” 

He looked helplessly at him, quickly trying to mumble something but failing. All that came out was gibberish, where as at-least his complaining could be understood, this couldn’t. With every second he saw desperation grow in those odd colored eyes. He gently reached with his hand, to hold Cecilio’s. He let him, thus showing even a tinge of his need for comfort.

Artoo couldn’t blame him. 

“Goldenrod?” He asked, in a strangely timid tone, “can I at least show you something?”

Letting Artoo’s hand reach further towards his face, he nodded. He could still feel the sentiment, almost like a low current of electricity while he kept playing with his hair, just placing strands of it behind his ear. It was so quiet. Maybe even peaceful. The low buzz replaced all his questions and internal sadness. Finally, a nice moment, a _ normal_ moment. The kind they specifically came there for. 

“Keep in mind, i’m showing you this as some sort of explanation. You said it yourself I suck at Basic.” 

“I said no such thing!” 

“There you are. And yeah, you did.” he smiled. “You say _i_ need a maintenance check?” 

“Artoo...”he whispered, getting a little bit closer to him. “We can discuss this later, don’t you think?” 

“Whatever suits you Four-eyes.” he kept that devilish grin. As he placed the bangs of his-own hair away, he contoured the image into his head. He was satisfied to discover he could still visualise maps and such things at his own will, even in this partly organic body. But maps weren’t what he liked them best for. It was all the memories from over 44 years of life, every single moment, of every single day, of every single year since his last wipe. 

It was one of his tinier ways to rebel against those ridiculous laws for droids and andorians. His life was his, and his alone. The fact he chose to share a part of it with Cecilio was his own choice. And even so, he shared a little less then one might expect. Especially about the clone wars.

Wars were not a pretty thing. Interesting? Yes. New? Yes, at the time. Fun? Abso-fucking-lutely. 

But they were not a beautiful thing. Sure, the missions and combat and successes of his? Yeah, that made him proud.

But the literal consequences? The destruction of not only entire species, but planets? Simply the eradication of billions of organic life forms, or worse, their enslavement? Not a chance in hell.

He was a little ashamed to admit he didn’t exactly know just how impactful those things could be, except of slavery of course. Still, he was an astromech, and he didn’t have as harsh of a treatment as Chewbacca’s relatives. Nor did his entire foster planet disappear, like Leia’s. But their words, or well, sounds for Chewie, seemed to be enough for him to understand a fraction of their pain. So no.

War was not pretty. 

That is why he was struggling to show a scene in that time period. To just picture it clearly, clearly enough to show it to the other. He knew he was taking a long time but he didn’t seem to care; this needed to be right. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx 

Cecilio straightened up at the sudden sounds of the mental recording. His eyes glanced to his left, where it was displayed on the tall grass. Another good use of it, besides a hiding spot.

He saw...himself. And Artoo of course...but not quite. The memory must’ve been from a long time ago, as they were in their old, robotic bodies.

They were perched up right on top of the beautiful bridge he had happened to pass on his way there. The night was identical to this one, a bright, blue-ish moon, shining powerfully across the purple sky. The forest just as quiet as the one today. Only it wasn’t any ordinary night. By the ornament he saw placed on his old body, he could tell it was a truly special night.

More specifically, a wedding night.

“Artoo?” 

“Yeah Threets, what is it?” he beeped in response.

“I believe I’m to stay with miss Amidala. After-all, I must show my gratitude for my reparations and plating. Not to mention she may require my help way more then Master Ani.” <\i> 

_”Master Ani?” thought Cecilio. He certainly didn’t seem to recall any master named Ani. Their first master was captain Antilles, who took both of them from the medical bay he woke up in. _

_And yet that name...Ani...it seemed it sparked something in the blonde. Something deeper, some sort of melancholy, of sadness, almost. Ani...it rolled right off his tongue. Strange...he already had a hidden fondness of the name, despite it’s too simple and undetailed meaning in any other languages._

But the recording kept going. 

“Congratulations then! You’ve finally become a political slave! How exciting!” 

“Oh would you stop your rudeness! I highly doubt miss Amidala would ever consider me just a slave, you need to be mindful my friend.” 

“Ugh fine...”the other grumbled at the calling. It was highly unlikely and unusual, if not even downright impossible, for two ** ‘droids’ ** to be **‘friends’**. Especially if they weren't even of the same category.

** A droid must not form attachments to certain objects, organics or even other droids-**. 

”I guess Padme ain’t so bad. She’s actually one of the nicer ones. You’ll certainly discuss too much politics with her though.” 

“That is one of my future duties, yes. But it will be so much fun!”

“Fun?? What fun?”

“Going to numerous debates! Exploring the senators tactics and demeanor to maybe gain some information! Exploring each assembly and party-“ 

”Yeah yeah, politics, more politics-“he said almost shut down.

”Perhaps I’ll even meet some protocol droids like myself. Oh, that would be so delightful, wouldn’t it be Artoo?”

“Artoo?” he repeated his name, still gaining no answer. He turned his optical sensors towards him, shining pretty well in the dark. With that shine reflecting on the other, he finally noticed his dome was completely turned around. His manners needed a lot of work, but C3po continued to interact with his friend.

“Is there something the matter?” 

He let out an incredulous beep. 

“Pff- as if that’s any fun. Fun means missions, of life and death-“ 

“Artoo I don’t believe-“ 

“in which you can prove yourself, hack and blow shit up-“ 

“Language!!-“

“and either you end up alive and well, or actually learn something new- 

“Artoo **please”**

“THAT’S what fun is. Not prancing around a room, to meet weird stranger droids...”he beeped in a tone which was meant to be cheerful. CHEERFUL. Not freaking sad.

”... Artoo?” 

“What?”

“Why are you upset?”

“I’m not upset.”

“You are and it bothers me. Especially when you cant tell me exactly what did I do so I could resolve it.”

**-because forming any sort of attachment potentially leads to the droid experiencing organic emotions, which their motivator will offer despite not obeying any commands- **

“Threets, out there is not how you think it is-“

“Which is why I am planning to explore to see for myself. Why are you upset about me meeting other droids?”

“Because-because they aren’t LIKE YOU!” 

“And just what is that supposed to mean? A-are you insinuating I’m not functioning properly?!” 

“No- well, YES, but not in the way you think I am-“

“Oh really! Then would you kindly care to explain in what way am I not functional according to you, R2-D2?!” 

The other rotated his dome faster then Yavins moons did around it.

“Because-you’re just- SO FUCKING NAIVE, ALRIGHT?!” 

A very awkward silence settled between them. That lash out... was unnecessary, even according to R2. He didn’t know what came over him, he swore that was out of his control-

**\- these emotions range from aggression, sadness, and jealousy that may be directed towards the object of a droid’s affections-**

R2-s hearing sensors recepted a noise. More precisely, a dripping noise, emulating from c3po-s face...

...he was horrified to see oil spills leaking out of his optical sensors. Actual oil, dripping down his golden face, as he gently started to wipe away the liquids. It was almost emulating an organic crying. And the scariest part of all, his reaction...there was none. There was no sign of panic, worry or even questions as to how he was even doing it. Like he was used to this, a repeated action which now holds no importance to him.

If Artoo had an organic body and actual blood, he could say his feeling then would’ve been as if all the blood drained away from his face. This wasn’t normal, but not in the sense of it not being ok for him...

...but in the sense that if anyone else saw how irregural his behaviour was, especially with this right now, they would would consider it a mailfunction, or a learnt behavior. Surely, he’d most likely be replaced-

Or even worse, a memory wipe.

Oh god, anything but those. Sadly he already was aquatinted with the pain of them, which was not only on the physical aspect. It was right after he exited the factory; only an extra precaution to assure Padme’s safety before he’d start working for her. But it still stung like hell the entire week after it was done.

Now keep in mind, that Artoo was one of the tougher astros, not to mention insanely lucky to have even survived. Ten years ago it was too easy to have the wrong cable cut by ‘accident’ and be completely shut down. It was a huge risk that came with every memory wipe.

And Artoo was **not** going to let c3po even get close to that risk.

He didn’t know why, but he felt the need to be next to him, but in a closer way. He let himself gently bump into his right side, trying to somehow tell him he was still there all along. The other hesitated a bit, but finally looked back at the astromech after he let out a worried beep.

**-but can also lead to worries of safety for the respective person or object-**

“It’s nothing, do not worry about it.” 

“Listen, Threets, when I said you were mailfunctioning I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” 

“You didn’t?” 

“Not a chance. I meant it as in...other droids aren’t as ‘nice and friendly’ as you think they are. They’ll use everything they can get their hands on to try gaining even a bit of power over you. Politics can get slimy too.” 

**-and a desire to assure said safety, on the droids own will-**

“But it surely can’t be like that! You’re not like that! You’re not a liar or schemer.“ 

“Well no- wait, you consider me different? “ 

“Of course. I consider you to be one of my closest friends, I enjoy confiding with you on a daily basis. I hope I’m not a nuisance by telling you all of this.” 

**-or at the very least reassurances of their emotions- **

“God this is the best thing I’ve ever heard effin heard.” He beeped cheerfully. 

“I-but I’m not even a translator or senator representative yet!! I could do so much greater with my communication skills, how is ** this ** the best thing you heard from me?” 

C3po-s naiveness only made the droid seem more genuine. And even though there was no way in hell he would say it outloud, R2 thought it was downright adorable. 

** -of course, their affections will lead to respect, admiration- **

“Hey Threets?” 

“Yes?” 

“ Why don’t we just shut the fuck up and watch the star complexes a bit more, ei?” 

“Well, all right...” he muttered, this time not bothering to correct his language. 

Out of nowhere, R2 felt C3po’s robotic hand on top of his dome, and his fingers gently brushing against it. That never happened before. Why now? What was it? A light pat? A weird type of hug? That’s not how organics did it. 

Whatever it was...He couldn’t explain it. Nor how. But some sort of comforting feeling started to flow in him. His motivator started humming as if getting an immense reward. Well, to be more specific, it was a physical comforting feeling. Maybe not exactly like a recharge after a long day of work,but still nice; maybe even better. Why?! This had no physical benefits, it was almost impossible for him to even know how the hand felt! But he just chose to keep his cool. This c3po droid was very fucking strange at times. Strange enough to surprise R2, despite how much weird shit he’d seen in his life. But did he mind this? No. Did he want it to stop? No... so...no need to interrupt. 

**-and perhaps maybe even _ love._**

Xxxxxxxxxx 

“You know...it’s fucking stupid.”

“What is?”

“It shouldn’t matter right? And it isn’t a big deal...but i wonder if, somehow...the old you can see me through your eyes. And if so, what he’d think of me. I dunno-it just sits on my mind sometimes...”

“Well, um, I suppose...” 

Cecilio took a deep breath. He tried taking in what happened. He tried taking in the recording. He tried to understand how Artoo felt, and he tried gathering the right words to say. 

** _ _ _ _ ** “I happen to find you quite extraordinary.” **___ _**

****

****

And with the other starting to cry, and leaning in for another hug-

-he knew he picked the right thing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was it! I had a lot of fun, but also a few struggles, especially with this last chapter.  
I’m planning to write some reimagined star wars scenes, with the droids as humans, just like some lovely works by Missc3po and inhaelegg. But before that, my own ‘version’ of 5carlette’s “There aren’t enough words...” (shoutout to her for letting me do it!)  
And a warm thank you to anyone who read my work, and maybe even liked it! Y’all rock!


End file.
